The Spamano Alphabet
by Furansu-chan
Summary: So this is really just a whole bunch of Spamano lemons based off of the letters of the alphabet. All trigger warnings are labled at the top of the chapter. Enjoy! Most of these are homosexual, if you don't like, don't read. And if you haven't got the idea already, this is smut. This is dedicated to my moirail Max-chan, my friend EasilyConfusedHetalian, and my beta Oriental Ramen


TW: mild dirty talk, seme romano

AN: I'd just like to thank you for reading, it really means a lot to me. I know this chapter is pretty short, but I promise the next ones will be longer. Thanks again!

DISCLAMER: I don't own hetalia and any of these characters, they all belong to Himaruya.

* * *

A is for Anal

Antonio hungrily shoved him against the wall, instantly attacking his neck by kissing, licking, and biting it. "Ah! Antonio!" He sucked slightly, earning a light moan from the younger man. He gently pushed him onto the bed and climbed on top of him. He kissed him while running a hand through his soft hair. He broke the kiss to take Lovino's shirt off.

As he softly nipped at the skin on Lovino's chest, Lovino let out a quiet, surprised cry. "Oh!" Antonio kissed butterfly trails down his stomach and to his pant line as he tweaked his pert nipples with his hands. Lovino moaned_very_loudly, and his pants became_very_tight. It wasn't enough for Antonio. Oh no, he wanted his lover to be reduced to a moaning mess, so he pulled on his curl.

That was a huge mistake.

Once he pulled it, Lovino flipped Antonio onto his back and kissed him hard. He grinded his hips into Antonio's making him wish he had taken off his pants before he pulled on it. "Mmm...Lovi~" He smiled deviously and grinded into him hard, occasionally nibbling his ear and neck. Antonio moaned and groaned, definitely not expecting his little tomato to ever be like this. All of a sudden, Lovino stopped.

"Hey Lovi, wh-"

Lovino cut him off by leaning down and whispering sharply into his ear, "Do you want me to fuck you or not, little whore?" Antonio just nodded, too shocked to speak. Lovino shoved his hand in Antonio's face, ordering Antonio to suck his fingers as he yanked down both of their pants with one hand. Antonio made sure to coat the fingers well, as he knew the first time hurt a lot, according to Lovi.

"Alright, slut. That's enough." He took his fingers out of Antonio's mouth and lifted Antonio's leg onto his hip for better access. He ran his finger around the rim and said, "If it hurts, tell me. Okay, bastard?" He made sure Antonio nodded before slipping a finger in, kissing the Spanish man to distract him from the pain. "Ow!" Lovino immediately stopped.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just keep going…."

Lovino slowly moved his finger again while giving him a concerned look. He kept speeding up, twisting his finger inside Antonio. Soon, the cries of pain became moans of pleasure and Lovino added a second digit, lightly scissoring them. "Angg... Lovi, that feels so good! OH! Lovi, god!" He gripped the bed sheets lightly. "L-Lovi, just fuck me already!"

And he did just that.

He readied himself at the entrance and slowly slipped himself inside. Once he was fully sheathed, he waited patiently. He waited for Antonio to adjust to having something inside him. "G-go ahead." He slowly rocked his hips, not wanting to hurt Antonio. "Ah! Go faster, Lovi! It's okay~" He sped up the pace to a somewhat normal speed, but he couldn't take it anymore. He let go of all self-control and just slammed into him. Jumbled moans came flying out of Antonio's mouth, causing him to almost come right there.

"God! Faster, Lovi!"

Lovino lifted Antonio's legs onto his shoulders and thrust into him deeper and faster. At one point during the moaning and panting, Lovino hit Antonio's prostate dead on. "Hnngg...Lovi, AH!" He squirted a bit on his chest and blushed. "S-sorry." Lovino just smiled and licked it up, telling him how sweet he tasted as he sat back up. He started pounding into him again, searching for that bundle of nerves that made Antonio go crazy.

He finally found it and hammered into it until Antonio came in small bursts all over his chest. He blushed as Lovino orgasmed, filling him up. He got over it soon enough when Lovi cleaned him up. After that, they slipped under the covers and cuddled until they fell asleep.

Before Antonio fell asleep, he heard that sweet voice whisper," I love you, bastard." Antonio smiled, kissed his cheek, and fell asleep.


End file.
